


EVAN HANSEN AND THE LOST CITY

by dcisybell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Exploration, Musicals, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisybell/pseuds/dcisybell
Summary: Evan Hansen sets out on a mission to restore a broken island back to its thriving state. He's warned against it, but with his desperation to make a name of himself, he takes it nonetheless. What nobody knows, though, is that he holds an item that may be the key.INSPIRED BY FIRE MAPLE GAMES'S "THE LOST CITY" MOBILE GAME
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dear Evan Hansen





	EVAN HANSEN AND THE LOST CITY

**PART ONE : SPRING**

CHAPTER ONE

The Lost City: a fairy tale you used to believe in. A land of mystical beings and abilities that you deemed to be true when you were but a child—the island of civilization in which inhabitants could change the seasons at will. No mammal had been detected there in decades, and no one seemed to know why. Archaeologists didn't have the answers, and neither did chemists, astrophysicists, botanists, biologists—it was a lasting mystery no one could figure out. No one wanted to go back, in fear that they'd disappear along with everyone else.

Except you.

There you stood, your boots sunk in the dirt, the chiseled heart-shaped stone handed down to you in your fist. Your satchel rested on your hip, the strap on your shoulder and across your body. In it contained a journal that documented the past discoveries from your grandmother—from the last expedition that ever took place on this island.

It's the heart, she had told you, the heart she had taken that must've served such a vital part in the life on the island, because after she took it, the city became bare of warm blood.

When you first held that heart in your hand, you had no doubt about the great power within. A green glow exuded from the carefully chiseled lines, like a turtle's shell stripped from its body. And now you're here in its forest, arriving after multiple warnings not to even attempt to fix it, for it's all already been lost. But they didn't know what you held—it may have been a little bigger than the size of your fist, but what was within could bring an entire city back to life.

And so your journey begins.

In front of you was the city wall. A golden light hit the brick that stood in front of you, significantly differing from the green vines and trees that grew by. Hand gripping your satchel's strap, you took a deep breath, closing your eyes to take in the peaceful atmosphere before you put yourself to work.

On either side of you were doors. Taking a look through each one, you first entered through the one on your left. There you saw a lion statue, it's stone eyes peering at you as if it had expectations in what you would do—would it pounce? You approach it slowly, unsure of what it could do as this island had been filled with mysteries already. You kneeled down to see a golden key hole carved into its chest. Running your fingers over it, a small chill was sent throughout your body as the hot metal contradicted the cool of the air.

That made you realize, the temperature, humidity, the life of the island didn't seem to follow a pattern. The plants were vibrant with life while the air sent shivers through your body. You stood back up straight and slowly spun to observe the room—despite the crumbling stone and caked on dirt, some plants seemed to be thrilled, while others withered away into crushed leaves. The seasons must be clashing, you figured, which definitely didn't put your mind at ease.

You already had no idea what you were doing. Sure, you'd gone on explorations, but never anything quite like this. It was a miracle the island even existed. Your grandmother had been one of the only archaeologists who kept everything from her trip—and while it wasn't exactly legal, she didn't dare give up that heart. You had the opportunity, the privilege to carry out this mission. You could make something of yourself, prove that you aren't just another adventurer bound to find what had already been revealed by someone before you. No, you would not only discover more, but you would restore it. The world would know just what explorer Mark Evan Hansen had to offer.

However, your motivation didn't distract from the fact that you were clueless.

So you kept looking. There sat flints next to the lion's pedestal. You grabbed it, just in case you might need it later. As much as you didn't want to have a full satchel before you even got in, you also felt you couldn't be too careful. You looked to your right, and carved in the wall was a four by four pattern of squares. What it could mean, you had no idea, but you broke out your journal and pencil regardless, drawing the small scene and taking a leaf from next to the pattern and placing it on the page.

You hesitantly stepped out of that room, as you knew you might not be in it again and were worried about missing something you would need much later. Of course, you also might not even get past the wall. But besides that, you enter the next one. It had the same feel as the last, but instead of a chiseled pattern, there was a door with a four by four grid. It immediately clicked—the pattern must've had something to do with this. But what?

You ran your fingers over the grid, the stone gently scraping your fingertips. You had the idea to press down, but there were so many possible consequences, you almost decided to try and find a way to break through instead. You had the code in your hands, but you could press it in the wrong order, or maybe it's only meant to be pressed by certain people. Perhaps what was behind the door was dangerous.

Okay, just take it slow, you thought, pressing one square down. The scraping against the stone left a mellow ring in your ears, your teeth clenched and eyes shut as you awaited something to happen to you—a trap, an animal, something. But nothing did, so you went on. You pressed the next, then the next, then the next, and then you stood there, the pattern pressed into the stone, but nothing happening.

Then there was a rumble.

The ground began to shake, leaves, sticks, and dirt hitting the ground as you struggled to keep your balance, eventually causing you to fall back onto the stone underneath you. You braced yourself, your arms over your head as you curled into a ball on the ground... then the rumbling stopped. Silence. You were okay, no new sounds or movements—the same as before. But when you opened your eyes, you saw that the stone door had fallen open.

Gazing inside, you saw a striking statue of what must've been some sort of deity. She wore a toga and a cape, her hair draping over her shoulders and topped with a wreath. Surrounding her was the same clashing of seasons as it had been outside, with growing grass and flowers, the only color coming from the sunlight. Below her chest was a button with a small, chiseled leaf in the center. Above the button was a heart-shaped hole, her hands seeming to begin to lift towards it as if you feel the emptiness.

Or her heart.

Yes, her heart, the one you kept in your bag. This is where it was stolen from! Once you replace it, you would restore the island! But that seemed too simple. Your grandmother told you that this is what disrupted the city, but this was all? Would you even get to explore the ruins if you placed it in? Or would this be an expedition that wasn't really an expedition, because you didn't take advantage of what was right in front of you?

On the other hand... you'd be a hero. You'd be Evan Hansen: savior of the broken city! You'd make the headlines, get praise, awards, and you'd have saved an entire island. Hell, maybe the islanders would look up to you too! Your story wouldn't be long, but there's no hurt in adding some details in between the beginning and end. Who could be mad? You would save an island!

But then there's the dreaded possibility: nothing happens. What if you put in the heart, press the button, and nothing happens? The heart was supposed to be the answer—if nothing happened, where would you go from here? Would you try to break through the wall to search for anything else that might be the answer? Or would there just not be an answer, and the civilization would be gone forever?

Go with your gut.

You took the heart and pressed it in, your body taking over as you turned off your thoughts. It fit perfectly, the glow rhythmically beating in the chest of the deity. You lifted your hand and threw it against the button, holding down as you waited for a reaction. And there it was: a flash of light reigning the sky, blinding you for a moment before it faded and revealed a new world around you.

A gentle rain fell on you, each drop a small kiss from the gods. Your mouth hung open as you stood aghast at the setting, breathing a small "whoa." You slowly turned as you admired the surroundings. You stood in the same spot, the same room, but instead of the unknowing weather and dreary garden, you stood in a green heaven; moss and vines grew with ease around trees and rocks, flowers blooming in the dewey grass. Spring: the first season you called upon to this land since it had been abandoned.

If there's a designated statue for spring, then that must mean there's three more for the three remaining seasons. And if none of them remained in place when you arrived, then that must mean that all of the hearts are out of place; maybe the absence of spring made everything unbalanced and therefore shut down the system. But if you did have to find the other hearts... what if they were stolen too? If your thoughtful grandma took this, then it was too possible for others to be absent. But you refused to return home with a statement of failure. You would either find an alternative... or never return. Either way, you weren't giving up now.

You backed out of the deity's room, not taking a moment to glance at the adjacent as you jogged into the entrance room. To your surprise, the bricked wall had been knocked down by a tree branch that grew through. Was it luck, or was it assistance?


End file.
